


sanctuary

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Kame makes a pretty slut. It does not go unnoticed.





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Since this was the last time Kame would see him for awhile, he chose to keep both eyes open in addition to his mouth.

Jin’s release only stung a little bit. His weight crashed down on Kame, who was stretching his tongue to lick his own face in the midst of the irony that _he_ was the one steadying _Jin_.

“Who’s going to do this for you when I leave?” Jin asked breathlessly, his fingers strong in Kame’s hair to hold him still as he lapped up what Kame couldn’t reach.

“It’ll be okay,” Kame whispered, a smile forming on his face as he fisted himself off. “I’ll be okay.”

*

But Yamapi was too mean. He didn’t use violence, but sometimes Kame would rather he did.

“Fucking whore,” Yamapi spat, fingers twisting in Kame’s hair in the exact opposite of affection. “No wonder Jin left you. American skanks give better head than you.”

If Kame were someone else (perhaps Ryo), he would be fueled by the rage and channel it into ambition. Instead, his lips fell from Yamapi’s cock, his eyes squeezing shut to hold back the single tear of shame. He replaced his mouth with his hand, curling his fingers around the flesh and reluctantly stroking as fast as he could.

Yamapi’s impatient groan came as more of a relief to Kame, whose pleasure only came after Yamapi fell asleep next to him.

*

Fujigaya was too nice. “Mm, senpai is so pretty all open like that.”

Defeated, Kame flopped his arm over his eyes to hide his eyeroll. His legs were starting to hurt from holding them apart on his own. Fujigaya’s fingers and tongue flicking inside him felt good, but having to constantly encourage him was tiring.

“Are you ready for me?” Fujigaya asked sweetly, kissing his way up Kame’s torso to position himself for entry. “Tell me how you want it, baby.”

Kame forced his voice into compliant words and lamented the times when he didn’t need to talk at all.

*

And Uchi was entirely too prissy.

“If I wanted to fuck a girl, I would,” Kame growled as Uchi pressed soft, gentle kisses to his neck. “Be a man, already.”

“Oh, Kazupon,” Uchi sang dismissively, giggling as he teased Kame’s hole with lubricated fingertips. It just annoyed him even more. “Good things come to those who wait!”

Kame was tempted to kick him out of bed, but he was so close and the need was too great. He found that if he tuned Uchi out completely, he could lay back and enjoy the cock pounding inside him, filling him up and making him feel whole.

He soon found that it wasn’t worth the pillow talk afterward, though.

*

“I don’t know why you didn’t come to me first,” the soothing voice made his nerves tingle.

Kame curled up in the strong embrace, feeling at last what he’d been yearning for since he’d been left alone and needy. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to.

“You could have kept it in the group, at least,” the older man went on. “We know how to take care of you.”

Like a cat seeking affection, Kame arched and nuzzled closer. He felt the chuckle form against his nose as he made his way up the other’s throat to seek out thick lips with his own.

A large nose dug into his cheek, but it just made Kame feel more at home. And when his legs were lifted over Nakamaru’s shoulders, with the eldest’s high-pitched moaning clouding his mind, he no longer had anything to miss.

Just like the last time.


End file.
